Christmas Misletoe
by Secret Starr
Summary: Misletoe doesn't have to just be between crushes. Friends get caught up in the plant too...and now Ulrich has a serious jealousy issue to sort out with Odd. YumiUlrich at Christmas...you know what that means! An over used story about misletoe!


A weird dramadidy. (Drama/Comedy) My first fic for Ulrich and Yumi, enjoy now, flame later.

CHRISTMAS MISTLETOE

* * *

Parties.

Parties were social events. The kind when you meet new people and than dance with them.

Sissy was throwing a Christmas celebration. Celebration? More like a party. The day when Sissy merely had a "celebration" would be the day when her father supervised it...which of corse had been coaxed out of the house for the night.

A hour and fifteen minutes ago the party had started, and Ulrich was still looking at himself in the full length mirror. Unsurprisingly, his reflection hadn't changed the entire time.

He sighed as his cell phone chirped at him.

"Hello?"

"Hey procrastinator! Where are you, where meeting up at my place, not yours!" Odd's voice joked with him over the receiver.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He dully said, hanging up the phone and ending the conversation.

Not bothering to through on a jacket, he walked through the freezing snow to the three blocks to Odd's house, hands in his pockets and eyes set to the icy ground.

"Hey, nice to see you...uh...I know it starts with a 'U'..."

"Shut up Odd, you all showed up just an hour ago."

"Except for Jeremie and Aelita, but it's not hard to guess why they were late."

Jeremie blushed while Aelita just shrugged. Each of them had showed up, Odd of corse was standing next to him. Aelita was leaning over the counter, Jeremie was sitting across from her on a barstool while Yumi was lounging on one of the couches.

"Let's just go."

"Yeah, Sissy's just down the street so lets walk there...ha, if you had gotten here on time Mr. Ishiyama could've given us a ride to those who board at school."

"Let's start walking guys, party ends in six hours, need I remind you it started at eight sharp?" Jeremie pointed out.

"Yeah, let's get a move on, hopefully enough people will be there so we don't run into Sissy." The group chuckled their agreement to Aelita's dis and walked down the empty street.

They heard the party before they actually saw it. Booming music and flashing lights were filling the once quiet neighborhood with excitement and annoyance all at the same time.

Not even bothering to knock, Yumi turned the handle on the front door and lead the group on in entering the miniature mansion.

Ulrich had been right about the party. Odd now guided them into the kitchen were students and strangers alike were gathering to have drinks and refreshments.

"Hey-ya Sarah, how are you doing? You look great tonight."

'_Looks like Odd is pulling out all the stops and charm tonight'_ Ulrich thought to himself.

Jeremie and Aelita were in an in-depth conversation with Yumi as Odd was now meeting a girl shorter than he was named McKayla.

Caught in the middle, Ulrich stared at his best friend: the floor.

Some techno music had started up, the beat blaring through the over whelming big speakers.

"Hey tough guy" Someone said to him, now looking up to greet Yumi in her eyes. "Think you can handle a dance?"

He lifted a corner of his mouth.

"Sure."

Both walked to the livingroom hearing now the full blare of the music.

"Nice to see you having some fun, Ulrich." Jeremie had to half yell to the dancing friends.

"Hey guys, meet Stacey!" Odd danced his way to the group, a smiling girl with strawberry blonde hair following him.

It turned out that Yumi had started him in his social starting. A hour later he found himself dancing with his fourth girl of that night, though Odd had tripled that amount in the same time.

"Hey Ulrich!" An annoying voice said, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Um, Ulrich, I thought we were..."

"Move it, Melissa!" Sissy snapped at her, while the red head turned away looking hurt.

"How do you want to toucher me now? Threaten or blackmail me?" He snarled at her.

"Oh no, I would never to that...currently" She added, and evil grin was paring with her deadly voice.

"Than what?" He shot at her, icily as the snow outside.

She turned him around the other way.

"Someone and somebody is caught under the mistletoe." She sand to him.

"Yeah, I saw that when I came in..."

His voice trailed off when he saw who that 'someone' and 'somebody' where.

Odd and Yumi were looking uncomfortably around the ceiling and the floor. A chant of "kiss, kiss, kiss!" around the spot from the crowed of people around them.

Yumi ducked down and Odd stood on tip-toe. Their lips met and they both quickly pulled away, shrugging at each other with embarrassed grins as they took their separate ways.

Sissi giggled with pleasure. "See you Ulrich darling...hopefully when I see you again it will be under the mistletoe." She winked and danced away.

"Hey Ulrich, great party huh? I mean..."

"Yeah, great for you." He shot at Odd as he violently passed him.

"Hey Ulrich, were are you going?!" He called to his friend, following him through the crowed of dancing teenagers.

"What's wrong is that you kissed the girl I've liked for..." He sighed. "...never mind."

Odd cut him off. "Hey man, look, it's just a stupid tradition, I mean, come on, it's not like we tried for it. More of a game of wits than a kiss." He rushed.

"Whatever you want to call it, it doesn't really make a difference." He was now making a speed walk to the door.

"You don't have to be under mistletoe to kiss, you know!" Odd yelled after him.

Ulrich stopped dead in his tracks, his hand on the door knob. He hesitated, than shook his head and opened the door.

Yumi was out on the front step. Her breath was frosted in the air in front of her as he now sat down next to her.

"I saw you kiss Odd." He said after a slight pause.

"I saw Sissy hug you."

He frowned. "That was an accident."

Yumi matched his emotion of expression that was on his face. "And that was tradition."

"Look, can we just forget it?"

She smiled a small smile. "Sure."

"Well..." He blushed. "Can you promise not to forget this...?" And he kissed her, full blown on her lips and more passionate and longer than whatever Odd had given her.

They pulled away and sat in silent silence that fell between them.

"There you are! Look, Xana has launched an attack, we've got to get to the factory, now!" Jeremie rushed at them.

Ulrich started running but Yumi him by grabbing his hand and returned the gesture by him a short and sweet kiss.

Than she was off running again, Ulrich by her side.

"I won't forget." She panted to him from the strenous running.

He lifted the corners of his mouth and followed the group to stop Xana again, already planning on putting Sissi under the mistletoe with Herb.

* * *

The end. Reviews and flames are well welcomed.


End file.
